Blue Butterfly
by shady66730
Summary: A story about a girl in the Capital watching the 74th Hunger Games. Favorite, follow, review, and enjoy! The cover image will be explained later. Thanks! T for HG violence. Has all the tributes from the 74th Games in it.
1. Chapter 1

_I made up some names and I put together the story of the whole Games in this creative way. Dandelion is a teenage Capital citizen who intently watches the 74th Games. Watch as they unfold. I was suffering writers block with Johanna's story, so I put together this. :) Enjoy! The death order is from the book, but I took some elements from the movie. And, anyone who reads this? If you like my writing, do you mind voting on the poll on my page to see which story I'll do next? I don't know which want I want to do. ;p_

"It's here!" My younger brother, Chip, ran through the house, his tiny feet hitting the carpet with quick, little thuds. "Mom! Dad! Danni! The Reaping is on!"

I dashed out of my room, eager to watch. It was the 74th Games, and I was extra excited because it was the first year I could bet. I had just turned seventeen and was now officially able to choose which tribute I liked best and thought would survive longest. I planned to sponsor one as long as they live. Maybe even two. I'd been saving money just for this occasion and now had more than a thousand dollars.

Throwing myself on the couch, I turned the TV up just as my mom started to say something. "Shush! It's on!"

Ross Flickerman- the host of the Games and the brother of the interviewer, Caesar- appeared, a bright smile on his face. He was in the middle of his sentence, saying, "...I was amazed! This tributes are a tough bunch. I can't wait to see these Games! They're sure to be a good one!"

Chip, who had sat down beside me, scooted to the edge of his seat. I was already there on mine.

"Let's start with District 1, shall we?"

The stage appeared, the green-colored escort on top, holding the microphone. Flanking her were to giant glass bowls. The woman was just finishing her speech and then said, "Let's do ladies first, shall we?"

I crossed my fingers. District 1 was one of my favorite districts and their male tributes were always adorable. The girls were always beautiful but deadly and I envied that.

"Lace R-" The escort couldn't even finish. A blonde girl was yelling out, shoving people aside. "I volunteer!"

"We have a volunteer! What's your name?"

The girl, who was very beautiful, smiled. "Glimmer Carrington."

"Sounds farmilar..."  
"Yes, because my uncle was a victor. Plaid Carrington."

"Oh, I recall him! Victor of the 47th Games, correct?"

"Yeah. I plan to follow in his footsteps."

"Alright. I give you your female tribute, Glimmer Carrington!"  
Glimmer was followed by a handsome but not-so-cute volunteer named Marvel who eagerly took the place of a small boy named Denim. I didn't like how arrogant he was, though normally I find that attractive in a male.

Ross appeared, grinning. "Well that Glimmer's a beauty! And that boy; he's a strong one. I got my money on both of them. But these next two. Wow. See for yourself."

We were shown a slender, red haired man with a oddly shaved beard. He was very short and I laughed at his adorableness.

"Boys first." He called in a high pitch voice and I stifled back giggles. Then he pulled a slip out. "Briar Smith."

"I volunteer," a rather sexy voice called. I instantly decided I liked this tribute. From the crowd emerged a beautiful boy with blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. "I, Cato Bronell, volunteer as tribute for the 74th Hunger Games."

He mounted the stage and shook hands with the short man, towering over him. The escort nodded at him and turned back to the stage. "Ladies next."

"Marjor-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" An angry-sounding voice yelled out. A small girl who looked a bit mentally disturbed jumped on the stage and looked at Cato as if saying, "I dare you to challenge me."

"What's your name?"  
"Clove Reeves."

"I present your tributes, Cato Bronell and Clove Reeves!"

Ross appeared again as the tributes tensely gripped hands. "Well, those two are really something special. They have my bets. Now here are then next tributes."

I watched the two tributes, Electra and Xavier, be called up by the neon-green escort. Ross commented they looked like a smart bunch. Then Arabella and Cooper came up from 4, to which Ross noted Arabella's strong appearance and Cooper's young innocence. Then Lynch and Malia from 5 came, followed by a weak pair from 6 I didn't pay much attention to, though I heard their names; Hyde and Tally. I felt a pang of sadness for the later, who was at the sweet age of 14, though she'd never reach any older.

Jason and Paisley from 7 were both strong and I immidiatly figured they'd make it past the first day, but I would never place my bets on them. Coil and Thimble from 8 were both weak, despite Thimble's deteremined face, and Logan and Wren were no different, though Wren seemed like someone I would befriend, had we been born in the same place. Jayden and Tawnie from 10 were weak, but the male from 11, Thresh, was more than six foot tall and most definatly was strong and would make it to the final five. The female was just twelve but her silent determination made me not count her out. Finally, a thin girl from 12 named Katniss who volunteered for her small sister who was similar to Rue from 11. Then Peeta, who was strong but looked like he'd already given up.

Ross came on for the thirteenth time. "So. Those last two seem promising. Katniss must have some capability if she thought she stood a better chance than her sister. And Peeta has some muscles on him! Alright, that concludes our reapings. Tune in on Wednesday to see the parade! I can't wait! This is Ross Flickerman, signing out."

The screen flashed with some pictures of the tributes boarding the trains. Some smiled at the camera (Marvel and Glimmer), some scowled (Cato and Clove), and some just stared (Coil and Thimble).

I sat back. Who should I put my money on? I, of course, would have to wait until the training scores because those were the way you trully found who was best. Looks could be decieving, after all.

I liked them all. Cato and Clove probably had my support, though. District 2 tributes almost always got 9's or 10, which were normally the highest between all the participants. I think they were safe bets.

"I like the cat girl," Chip chriped from beside me. I'd forgotten him.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah. I like her. I bet she'll win."

"Nah, Chip, I don't think so."

"Yeah she will."

"Whatever. I have to go meet Mint at the park. Bye, Chip. Tell Mom and Dad. I'm gone."

"Okay."

As I left, I glanced in the mirror. Those I wasn't as... colorful as some of the other Capital citizens, I was still a lot brighter than the district kids. My hair was black, streaked pink and blue, and my eyes had blue and pink contacts on each eye. My clothes, right now, were a black jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black gloves. I like black.

I ran a hand through my short hair, smoothing the long bangs down. If I flattened my hair it would be down to my belly button, but I bunched it up on my head so it was only to a little below my armpit.

I walked out, avoiding people. I accidentally bumped into a woman and she wobbled on her large heels before regaining her balance and scurrying along, piping, "Sorry, dear."

I never understood why everyone else talked so weird. I spoke like a normal person. Well, what I think a normal person would sound like. I sound a lot like the District people. Everyone here looked down on me, but it was okay. I liked being different.

I reached the park and sat. A moment later, Mint came. She was just like them; her hair was the color of her name, her eyelids and lips the same, and her outfit was bright and obnoxious; pink skirt, striped pink tights, a mint colored shirt, and pink shoes. But she thought like me, so we were friends.

"Yo, Mint."

"Hey, Danni."

She sat down beside me. I looked at her. Her face was pale while mine was tan, she was decked out with makeup and I had nothing, and she was short while I was tall. Her hair was short, to her shoulders. While she was just like them, she still was my only friend, and she was really cool.

"Who's your favorite this year?"

She tilted her head. "Hmm. That's hard. Um, probably Cato, 'cause he's hot, and Rue, 'cause she's so cute."

I nodded. "Yeah. I like Clove, too."

"I didn't. She looked like a-"

"Yeah. But she could easily win, so..."

"Yeah."

We sat there for a long time, the wind cold against our faces. After a while, she stood. "I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye, Mint."

"Bye, Danni."

I went home soon after, passing by the Bet Station, where you made your bets. It was closed and the square was empty. But on the large score board-like screen next to the small building was all the tributes. Next to their pictures, their name, district, age, height, and weight, along with some empty spaces which no doubt would soon have their training scores and odds. Soon I'd be putting my money on one of them.

Going home, I started to think about the tributes. Soon they'd all be dead. Maybe even Cato, as handsome as he was. I bet the other girls at school were raving about him.

Staring at my feet, I noticed that in the town square, they were replaying the reapings on the large screen beneath the clock. Currently, it was showing Katniss' reaping. I watched as a screaming Primrose was carried away by a handsome, brown headed boy who I supposed was a family friend. Katniss was trying to look strong, but fear radiated off her. I suddenly felt a twinge of remorse. Here, we thought of the Games as a form of entertainment. There, they must consider it a death sentence.

I thought about this until I got home, where I quickly forgot about it and continued on with my life while twenty-three kids just miles away prepared for their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

_Grr. I wrote this chapter a while back but it got deleted. :( Then I had my hiatus, so I finally wrote it again now. I hope you enjoy, bleh. Heh. Yeah. And I made up most of the training scores. Short, I know; I'm sorry. Writers block._

The next few days passed quickly, me waiting. Because they didn't want to show off the tribute's abilities until the arena, they wouldn't show any updates during training. I missed the tribute parade, but it was fine by me; appearances and fancy dresses mattered little to me.

But when the interviews came on, I was very interested. After all, the training scores and them determined who to bet on.

I was curled up on the couch, Tommy sitting on the floor at my feet. It was that stupid fashion show that always aired before the Hunger Games updates, and I was impatient for it to be over. But I also kind of liked the wait; it gave me time to think.

In the Capital, the bets worked like this; Pre-Game bets (who you think would win before the Games began), Mid-Game bets (when there were twelve left, you'd pick the one you'd think would win), and Final bets (who would win out of the top three.) You would go to the Bet Station, put your top three choices in order, and if one of the tributes you picked got to the next round, you got $100. For the Final bets, you can only pick one, and if the one you chose won, you get $1000. It wasn't much money, but considering how many people bet correctly, it was a lot. If you somehow won all three rounds, which was extremely rare, you got $5000. If you lost a round at any time, you were taken out of the competion with whatever you'd already won, or nothing at all. You had to pay half of it back, too, but only if you had won once already.

I thought back to who I should choose. If you wanted to participate in the betting, you had to get there at three to six o' clock. If you missed it, you couldn't win anything. It was one now; the Hunger Games always aired at one in the afternoon. Somehow, Katniss had gotten the highest schore; an 11, which was unheard of. Then Cato, Clove, and Thresh had each gotten tens. Marvel and Glimmer had gotten nine, and so had Thresh along with Paisley from District 9 and Arabella from 4. Next came Cooper from 4 and Peeta with eights, and then Xavier from 3 and Rue with sevens, and Electra from 3, Hyde from 7, and Logan from 9 with sixes. Fives were popular this year; Malia from 5, Jason from 6, Coil from 8, Wren from 9, and Jayden from 10. Then came Lynch from 5 and Thimble from 8 with fours. Last came Tawnie from 10 and Tally from 6 with threes.

This was all so much, I couldn't even think. Katniss was a thin girl from 12, and I doubted she'd make it past the top 10, even with her 11. I think Cato would be the safest bet for now.

The interviews came on, Ross' blue-haired brother Caesar taking over. He introduced himself and then called out, "Let's call out Glimmer Carrington, shall we?"

Glimmer came out in a sexy transparent dress, grinning largely.

"Ew!" Chip exclaimed from the ground, covering her eyes. "You can see her-"

"I know, Chip. Just hang on."

Averting my eyes from her body, I focused on her face as she answered Caesar's questions.

"So you want to win and continue the Carrington legend?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, her teeth sparkling. "I'm positive I can do it. That's why I volunteered now. I know I can. Us Carrington's are just that strong."

The buzzer went. Caesar sent her off and continued.

I paid little attention to the words themselves. Mainly I noticed actions, angles, outfits, and how they spoke. By the time it was finished with a lovey dovey statement from Peeta that I didn't fall for, I was decided on Cato.

Standing up, Chip informed me, "I think you should chose Katniss."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to win."

"Nah, Cato is."

"No. Katniss and Peeta."

"And? Two can't win."

"They will."

"And how do you know this?"

He shrugged and got back to playing with his litle oPad.

I stood. "I'll be back. Tell Mom I've gone to bet."

"Okay." He said simply.

Heading out the door and grabbing my jacket, I took off at a jog. If I hurried, I wouldn't have to wait in line.

When I got there, there was only three people ahead of me. I smiled. Yay.

Within five minutes or so, I was at the front, looking at the deeply tanned man in the stall.

"Um, hi. I'd like to bet on a tribute."

The man pursed his lips as if thinking, "Obviously." Instead he said, "Your name?"

He had that annoying Capital voice. I held back a grimace and said, "Dandelion Garettson."

The man nodded and turned to his computer. He typed something, his eyes flickering across the screen, and then looked back at me. "You're only seventeen."

"That's the age where eligablity begins."

He gave me a sideways look and then nodded. "Who woud you like to place your number one bet on?"

"C-" I bit my tongue suddenly, coming prepared to say Cato and wanting to say Cato. But something stopped me.

"Cato? Clove? Cooper? Coil? Katniss? Who, ma'am?"

The words came out before I could stop them. "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, from District 12, as my number one choice."  
The man, who's name was Elmer Florence according to a little nametag I just now noticed on his lapel, nodded and clicked something on his computer. "Good choice. Girl on Fire. Second?"

"Peeta Mellark from District 12." Those words came out before I could stop them as well.

He raised an eyebrow but then clicked it. "You must really like the coal-miners. Third and final pick?"

"Cato Bronell." Finally, a self-influenced decision. The words were mine this time.

"Alright. Thank you, Ms. Garettson."

I blinked. "Thank you, Elmer."

He looked at me, his eyes hosting a emotion I was unfarmilar with. Loathing? Dislike? Annoyance? Those feelings were rare among most Capitalites; we were happy-go-lucky airheads. Most of us, anyway.

"Farewell, ma'am. See you soon. Next!"

I nodded at him and turned, for the first time noticing the large crowd that had accumulated behind me. I whispered an apology to the petite, yellow woman behind me and started home.

I had bet for the first time. And, somehow, I'd picked the two least likely to win, as in most scenarios District 12 tributes were Bloodbath victims. I scowled at the ground as I made my way home.

Damn Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not suffering writer's block, for once! :D I've been listening to an epic newish hip-hop song by Royce da 5'9 featuring Eminem called Writer's Block and it helped me get over mine. So yeah. :D So this chapter's dedicated to that song. Anyway, here's the Bloodbath. Enjoy! And thanks for all the really nice reviews. :) It's really nice and I'm thankful. Oh, and I noticed on the last chapter I put Chip and Tommy; I mixed up stories. Tommy is from So Much More. Ha, so anyway, here we go._

I sat in my normal spot, watching intently. Chip, once more, sat on the floor, looking up from his little trains.

Ross wasn't going to appear until the Bloodbath was over, because it would be too chaotic, switching between the tributes and the commentary. Now, they were showing flashes of each tribute in their launch room, just for a few seconds, and saying their name with it, their district, and their training score appearing in writing. My eye twitched slightly as Katniss appeared and I frowned.

Then the screen flashed to a view above the Cornucopia, slowly rotating. The tributes were rising up, cautiously eying the arena. Some looked sick. Others looked cocky and excited.

Then the countdown. I watched the tribute's faces closely, scanning for fear. I saw a flash of it in Marvel's eyes for a moment as he wondered if he may be one of the exceptions to the idea that Careers always made it past the Bloodbath. More fear in little Cooper of 4's eyes as he noticed Cato staring at him with a malicious look about him.

I blinked, and the gong had sounded, the tributes dashing towards the supplies or heading for the forest with nothing. I watched it unfold on the screen. The first act of violence, which the camera instantly zoomed into, was Katniss and Logan from 9 fighting over a small backpack. To my delight, which kind of scared me to be thinking like that, Clove threw a knife into Logan's back. He coughed up blood, must to Katniss' apparent disgust, and fell to his knees. Katniss stared at him a moment before running off.

Clove wasn't done yet. She wanted two victims. So she sent a knife in the 12 girl's direction, but Katniss used her backpack to shield her, ending up safely in the forest with a knife.

The District 2 girl threw a small fit, huffing and flushing, but then she turned her attention to the Paisley of 7. However, the camera switched to a view of the 10 female, Tawnie, as Marvel sent a spear into her chest. Tawnie gave a huff and then let out her last breath, her large, cow-like brown eyes huge.

Marvel was clearly on a role; now, he was pursuing the Paisley, who was battling with Thresh. Suprisingly, Marvel brought her down, even though she had one of the highest scores. That's exactly why I had been reluctant with Katniss.

Then he looked at Thresh, but the huge boy just shook his head and took off with a backpack. Then the 7 male, Hyde, got in his way, to which Thresh reacted by slashing his throat with a sword. Thresh quickly disappeared into the forest.

I'm sure there was other activity on the field, but the camera really liked Marvel right now. He was out of spears, though he seemed to notice the others peeking out of the Cornucopia, but now he took a knie from Paisley, who lay on the ground motionless, and tackled Coil of 8 as he ran by, stabbing him in the chest repeatedly.

The camera then went to Electra from 3, who was suprisingly tall. Still, her size didn't stop her from beind slashed in the neck by Lynch and his sickle.

Now, the camera went to the ever-beautiful Glimmer, who was currently stabbing Tally from 6. I felt a twinge of sadness as Tally screamed until she breathed her last breath, but I quickly forgot about it as Glimmer stood and ran to the Cornucopia, deciding to ditch the knife she'd used to kill Tally. Inside, she picked up a dagger but then the 6 male, Jason, walked in holding a sword, lifting it over Glimmer's back. Just then, though, Cato walked in and tripped Jason and then slashed him with his scythe.

Glimmer gave him a smile and then called, "Watch out!" Behind Cato, the 5 male, Lynch, was sneeking up behind him with a sickle. The 2 male looked at Glimmer. "You can take care of him." With that he left.

Glimmer gave a sadistic grin and pinned Lynch to a supply crate. She tilted her head to the side, smiling, and dug the knife into his stomach. Lynch cried out. "Oh, does that hurt?" She dug it in deeper and crooned, "Poor, poor Lynchy. Take a nap. You seem tired." Lynch's screams faded as he died. "Good night, Lynchy."

She stood, dusted her knees off, and turned, noticing the 9 female, Wren, hiding behind a crate, facing away from Glimmer. The Career gave another grin and slashed her knife across Wren's back. Then Glimmer stradled her from behind and stabbed into her victim's back several times.

Finally, the last victim; Cooper from 4. He was hiding behind a crate, as Wren had been, and he dashed out, heading for the forest, but Cato himself was hiding behind the Cornucopia itself and stuck his machete out, a grin on his face. Cooper's neck hit it and blood spurted, to my disgust, but the Bloodbath was over now.

I tilted my head and said down to Chip, "Why do you think they killed Cooper when he was supposed to be a Career?"

"He was so small and young. He'd be little use."

Chip was young but quite smart and we often discussed the Games together, him technical, me... untechnical.

"I see."

We were then shown the surviving tributes and what they were doing. First, we saw the Careers, who were attempting to pitch tents, but they were having fun; as Marvel fell to the ground, somehow, while trying to open the package the tent was in, and then fell on Clove, Glimmer cracked up. Cato gave a ghost of a smile and Clove was angry at first but then let out a small laugh. Arabella seemed slightly depressed by Cooper's death but even she giggled. Then, to my suprise, Peeta appeared out of the trees and said, "Hey, guys."

"So he's in the Career pack," I thought aloud. "Hmm."

Next came Xavier from 3, who was fumbling with some weird electronics in his pack while sitting safely in a well lit cave; the light came from a light he'd somehow made out of a laser gun he'd recieved in his pack. I wasn't scientific at all and I understood nothing about inventing, so besides noting his intelligence, I overwrote him as smart but likely to die soon.

Malia came next and I quickly noticed her brilliance. Now she was spying on the Careers, not having a pack, and waiting for them to sleep, since she kept eyeing their food supplies. They had sorted it all out and the 5 girl, who closely resembled a fox, planned to steal some in the night.

Thimble came after, from District 8. She was shivering on the ground in the forest, seeming to be unable to climb a tree. Then I noticed how her foot was twisted weird and I figured that she had tried to climb the tree but had fell and broken or sprained her foot, being forced to just sit there in the open nothing but a tiny pack.

Jayden, the 10 boy with a limp, was, like Xavier, settled down in a cave, lying in a sleeping bag and apparently doing just that; sleeping. After him Thresh was shown, sitting and snacking on beef jerky in the middle of a wheat field. Then Rue was shown, leaning against a tree and stradling it with her jacket wrapped around her and socks on her hands.

Finally, Katniss was wandering through the woods, looking thirsty. She kept licking her lips and her fingers fumbled with the lid of her water bottle.

Then Ross appeared. "What a bloody Bloodbath! That was wonderful! I'm sure now these will be a very Merry Hunger Games! Anyway, here's the statistics."

All of the tributes appeared on a grid, red X's over the deceased ones. Below their information, it said cause of death and who killed them. It was for anyone who had had to use the restroom or something during the Games.

I sighed and turned off the TV as Ross said, "Tune in next time!"

With a mighty yawn, I said, "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

Chip nodded. "Okay. Did the tribute you bet on survive?"

"Yeah."

"Who'd you choose?"

I paused as I stood and looked at him slowly. "Katniss."

He smiled, kind of freakily. "Good choice. Sleep well, Danni."

I frowned. "Thanks." With that I entered my room, lay down, and fell asleep.


End file.
